Locked in a room with Zane
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: The mysterious case of Amiko ending up with Zane in a locked room never has been solved, and probably never will be. But then... what are they doing in such a situation?


**Disclaimer: **The right to Zane goes to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Author's Note:** An other little story of a hot character being locked in with a pretty girl.

Oh, in case you wonder... I do not hate any of these characters; it's just fun to annoy those, don't you think? =3

* * *

><p><strong>Locked in a room with Zane<strong>

"Prepare to lose, Ice-man," Amiko yells out to no other than Zane, who is standing right in front of her.

With a serious face he looks down on her black and violet outfit before he looks in her snowy eyes. "You don't need to yell, Amiko. I am right in front of you."

She yells again, "And? What's that supposed to mean?"

Trying not to lose his temper, Zane closes his eyes.

"Maybe you're deaf, Icey," Amiko shouts directly into his face.

The Ice-man opens his eyes, glaring at her.

She grin- smirks at him. Yes, he is deaf. Indeed.

As he keeps on glaring at her, she decides to lead the next action. Inhaling all the air that is in her reach, she gets ready to scream, but no sound leaves her mouth.

Zane has quickly covered her mouth by putting his palm firmly on it.

Her eyes widen in surprise.

Now he's the one to smirk. He leans in, getting close enough for her to feel his breath floating over her lavender smelling skin. His cold eyes never leave her sparkling ones.

Embarrassed, her pale skin touches the sweet color of pink on her cheeks. What does he want to do? Is he going to kiss her?

"Get lost, Amiko," he tells her in a smirk.

The purple-haired girl glares, blushing more in embarrassment.

Amiko wants to protest, but the blue guy hasn't taken his hand off her mouth yet, for the simple reason to have her quiet.

Hard she attempts to break free, mumbling and muttering in his hand. Grabbing, with both of her hands, his only one which covers her soft lips she tries to get rid of it. Not obtaining anything, anger starts to arise in her, desperately struggling on his hand.

With the look of a master his crooked smile watches her try. Then he slowly backs away.

Wishing him to freeze in his own ice, she glares. Her glaring eyes follow his face so many fangirls go crazy for.

After looking once again down on her, he looses his grip.

Amiko doesn't has to be told twice; she quickly pulls his hand off, throwing it down. "In hell I will get lost," she gasps out of breath.

He only smirks and turns his back towards her, slowly starting to walk away.

"Hey," she yells after him who is only 3 feet away from her. "Don't you dare to walk away!"

Ignoring her, he continues to walk on.

Crossing her arms she glares at his back. "You are only afraid of losing because you can't duel! Because ice can't duel; it's only going to melt in my hotness!"

This makes him stop, and he now is 10 feet away.

She smirks. She thinks that she's got the Ice-man under control.

Taking his time he turns his head to the side, spying her from the corner of his right eye. "I've never lost a battle."

"I just said _duel_." She raises one of her eyebrows. "If you listen, listen carefully. But well," She closes her eyes. "As I told you, you are deaf. I am sorry. By the way," She goes on as she opens her eyes, "Where do you think you are going? We are in a locked room."

He looks away to the opposite direction, the back of his head facing her again.

"Yeah," she yells in excitement. "So, duel?" Amiko's soft lips draw a grin. If her face wouldn't have been limited, her grin would have drawn a long line.

Zane does nothing. He does not do a thing, nor say a word.

Her grin fading, she watches him carefully. "Eh, Zane," she calls gently.

"You're calling me by name?" He asks a bit astonished.

She blinks, quickly scrapping the fact that she said his real name. "No," she scoffs. "Zane is something to eat for! Didn't you know?"

He doesn't turn, and she can't see his expression yet he is slightly pissed; the feeling says it all.


End file.
